


Starting with a Bang

by Birdgirl90



Series: Selfcerts: For Him [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Male self insert, Multi, POV Second Person, PWP, Pretty much porn guys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your New Year's starts off with a well needed bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Have some explicit smut of otasune with you in the middle.  
> Enjoy! :)  
> ~Birdie

You’ve been working with them since the Shadow Moses incident, and you’re so glad you took the job when it was offered to you.  Each of them is so different and yet so alike.  There’s Dave with his gruff expressions that only melt when the right words and touches and sense of safety overcomes him, blue eyes so deep and so guarded clearing when you’re around, strong and trained like a machine but with a soft spot only you and Hal are permitted to see.  Then there’s Hal, nerdy Hal, always at his computer and pushing up those glasses of his that never seem to stay on the bridge of his nose, brilliant but quiet except when he’s in the company of you and Dave, always a little nervous unless he knows he’s safe.

They’re your boys, and you in turn are theirs, the one who protects Hal when Dave’s out, the one Dave confides in while Hal’s sleeping, the one who makes sure they eat and that Dave wears a hat when it’s cold and Hal has plenty of coffee.  They praise you at night and in quiet moments, whispers of “what would we do without you” and “you’re such a good boy, don’t ever leave us.”  The little haven the three of you’ve created is no match for the chaos outside your world, and even in the gunfights and research and heavy conversations on plans of action, as long as the three of you have each other, it’s as if nothing can touch you.

The New Year really isn’t anything spectacular, especially since the three of you have been on the run for the past week.  You haven’t thought about it while you help Dave drive, lighting his cigarettes, Hal snoring lightly in the backseat, and neither have they - or so you think.  A dingy motel serves as a safe house for the night.  Dave carries the few bags the three of you possess as you and Hal check out the accomidies.  Dim lights, a small fridge you can stock after you go to town in the morning, a coffee pot; at least the bathroom doesn’t look too bad, and you haven’t seen any sign of roaches.  Considering the last place was crawling with them, you silently thank whoever’s listening for the slight upgrade.

Hal’s already typing away on his computer, getting some program or another up and running as you flop on the bed next to Dave.  Both of you watch the burnett work, pushing his glasses up from time to time as his long fingers type at the speed of light - click, click, click, click.  Dave picks up the remote for the small television - not surprisingly, the color’s completely off, warping everything - and flips through the few channels before stopping on a New Year’s Eve special.  He wraps one strong arm around your shoulders, fingers toying in your short hair, and you lean into his chest, listening to his heart and his deep breaths.  Hal finishes whatever he’s been working on and pads over, slipping onto the bed on your other side; he laces slender fingers with yours and traces over the back of your hand.

The hand in your hair pauses for a brief second, and out of the corner of your eye, you catch a glimpse of the impish grin across Hal’s face and the look he’s shared with Dave.  Something stirs warm in your belly as those long fingers trail up your arm and Dave starts kissing the top of your head.  They obviously have something planned, and from the tent already in Dave’s pants, you have a somewhat good idea of where things are going.  It makes you squirm with anticipation.

You tilt your head up, and sure enough, there’s mischief across Dave’s face, blue eyes glinting just a bit and the hint of a smirk on his lips.  He reaches down and cups your jaw with one hand and pulls you up, lips meeting yours hungrily.  The television murmurs in the background, cheers of the crowds in New York as they wait for the upcoming year mingling with the taste of cigarettes and moans on your tongue.  You dance with him, let him in while simultaneously fighting your way through his teeth; the stubble across his mouth makes you shiver.  

You shift so you’re facing him better and he lets you crawl onto his lap, hardened erection rubbing against you through his jeans as you straddle him.  You can feel your own tent pitch and the warm heat turns more into a burning flame radiating through your core and up your chest.  The flush builds on your face as Dave threads both hands through your hair, presses one down the back of your head to pull you closer.  He bites at your lower lip before moving down your jaw, presses deep kisses along your own stubble, your hands tight on his shoulders.

Hal in the meantime moves with you and presses his chest against your back.  Clever fingers work down your chest, unbuttoning your shirt and slipping it off, pawing at the growing arousal building heavier and hotter every moment.  You whimper as Dave bites down your neck and Hal whispers filth no one would ever imagine him capable of directly in your ear, sending a shiver and a shudder through you.  His hands keep running along your bare skin, lips sucking along the back of your neck, kisses between shoulder blades as Dave makes his way down you, wet and hot and sloppy, unbuttoning your pants.  How he’s still clothed, you don’t know, but for some reason it makes this experience so much hotter.

With some shifts and movements, you find yourself somehow standing, hands splayed against the wall.  You’re hot and aching, and let out an audible moan as Dave stands behind you while Hal positions on his knees between you and the wall.  Nimble hands pull your pants down to your ankles, your throbbing length released from the confines of your cotton boxers.  You look down, still splayed on that wall with your dipped, and watch as Hal looks at you through his glasses, running a single finger up your hard cock before sliding his mouth over the tip.

He’s hot and wet, lips red and tight around you, his tongue swirling before he slides down, painfully slow, until he’s engulfed you completely, his narrow nose along the base of your dick.  You want to grab his hair, to pull him and set him at a pace to make him choke like you’ve done before, but Dave has firm hands on your hips and starts to rock you.  Dave’s got you fucking Hal’s mouth, grazes of teeth and hums of pleasure echoing around you, grunts in your ear and hot breath on your neck mingling with the tight hands on you; it’s nearly too much and you close your eyes, let yourself take in the smells of sex and sweat and musty sheets, let yourself lose every conscious thought beyond the warm mouth around you and the strong body behind, the hard arousal, still clothed, pressing against you.

You’re getting close, the heat ricocheting through you as if it is waves of electricity and static, when one of Dave’s hands leaves you.  The sound of unzipping mingles with the waves of cheers once more on the television, and you nearly groan as you feel Dave press against your hole, his pre-cum acting as lube as he teases before sliding in.  It’s as if you’re being pulled in two, the talented tongue around your thickness and the deep thrusting of the dick behind you making you groan and cry with pleasure.  You’re panting and heaving, the chest behind you a mirror of yourself, breathless words in your ear.  It’s too much and before long, you’re seeing stars as you release on Hal’s more than eager throat, swallowing around you, Dave biting into the back of your neck as he continues to rock and rut against you, in you, burning in all the right ways.  

You weakly open your eyes, your wrists sore from the effort of staying on the wall, and watch as Hal takes himself in hand, face flushed, watching and jerking himself off to the pace of Dave in your ass.  On the television, a million miles away, the ball drop countdown starts as Dave’s rocking becomes more erratic, growls spilling from his lips into your skin, Hal whimpering below you as he watches and touches himself, your own body flowing with the force of your orgasm and it’s aftermath.  Dave cums just as the crowd starts shouts of “Happy New Year!” and you laugh at how fantastic it is, the timing and how lightheaded you are and the smell of Hal’s salty release below you mingles with Dave’s coffee and cigarette breath beside you.  

The three of you end up in a puddle on the floor, arms and limbs and sticky fingers and sweat slicked foreheads.  You’re struggling to even out your breaths as thick strong arms wrap around you and slender fingers trace your face as a glass covered face lays on you.  

If this is any indication, it’s going to be a very good year indeed.


End file.
